Laltapass
Laltapass (Japanese: ラルタパス Rarutapasu) is a vehicle body design artisan, who lives in the northeast end of Nyaky Town. He is rather eccentric and unusual, but highly talented in his work and extremely generous. After you have won your very first Grand Prix and visit him, he will say about seeing you in the races. To thank you for providing such excitement, he offers you a unique vehicle body creation he has spent his days designing and crafting. From the darkness, two rays of light shine down to dramatically reveal an amazing, futuristic machine set upon his workbench. Possessing a sleek, aerodynamic shape, complete with multiple wings and a double-domed canopy, it is a sight to behold. He will ask if you want his work of art, and if you choose to accept such a generous gift, he'll inform that the body will be delivered to your garage. He hopes it will be a great surprise, and that you'll proudly wear it. Once you return to your garage, you will find in the body list that your gift has arrived, the Choro-Q094 vehicle body. When you see him again and have the body equipped, he will notice and be pleased to see you using it. After this delivery, if you visit Laltapass on future occasions at night-time, he will give you a special item on a randomized basis, that has just been released to the market. List of Obtainable Items These are all the items you may obtain from Laltapass in alphabetic order: *Base of Automatics *Charger Parts *Dead Wings *Devil's Carving Knife *Eagle Sculpture *Meter Parts *Nitro Kit *Scissors *Skis Quotes *''(When the protagonist visits him after winning your first Grand Prix and his body design event occurs)'' "Hi, how are you? Are you the Grand Prix winner? I watched you race! I just made a very different body. To thank you for the excitement I'll give you this. Do you want my work of art?" *''(If the protagonist accepts his body design gift)'' "I'll give it to you! Make sure you drive with this on. I'll deliver it to your garage, so be surprised to see this!" *''(If the protagonist does not accept his body design gift)'' "What? What do you mean you don't want my work of art? @#%$!!! It's not sold anywhere. You have no taste!" *''(If he has an item)'' "Something interesting just came out. I'll give you this." *''(If the protagonist visits him on a normal occasion without his body design equipped)'' "Hi. Did you like that body? Please use it." *''(If the protagonist visits him on a normal occasion without his body design equipped)'' "Hi, how do you do? Were you able to tell the difference in that different body, dabada?" *''(If the protagonist visit him on a normal occasion with his body design equipped)'' "Oh, it's you! Are you using that body? You can see the difference! At least I can." Trivia *Laltapass is the only character in the game who curses at you, if you say "No" to accepting his body creation. However, he doesn't curse in the Japanese version, and instead says "ダバダバダ, ダバダー!!" ''(Dabadabada, dabada!!)''. Lol.png|Laltapass cursing in the English versions. HG4-Designer's curse.jpg|He doesn't curse in the Japanese version. *Despite Laltapass being the one in the game to design the special body creation, it is in fact the GM Firebird III, a real-life conceptual vehicle built by the General Motors manufacturer in 1958, and debuted to the public eye in the following year at the Motorama display show. At the time of the game's original Japanese release in 2003, the body was technically a 45 year old design. *When you are wearing his body creation, Laltapass will use the term "dabada", which is an obvious pun on saying "the body". Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Nyaky Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters